I Wonder Why
by Nicole Miklos
Summary: Bosco waits to long.


I wonder why

By Nicole Miklos

This is my first Third Watch story so be nice

I look at the bridge and I wonder why I never asked you to marry me. Maybe it was the fact that I saw the new ring on your finger, maybe it was my own fears that I would be like my father I was all ways scared of that cuz when I was a child I saw it all the time my old man beating on my mother like it was a pass time. But now it's to late because your getting married.

Present time.

Bosco's POV

I remember your call telling me to come over for awhile I thought I could tell you how I felt for you. I walked into your apartment and you dropped a bomb that probly shook New York because I sure felt the ground move. You were getting married, I just swallowed hard put a fake smile on my face and said congratulations I'm happy for you "NOT"! I HATED I NO. I wanted to be the one to make you happy we worked so hard to become friends again and what do you go and do you go and marry some other jag-off, I hate you for it. She saw the look on my face and she can tell I'm mad at her, but I reassured her that I'm not mad at her that in fact I'm mad at myself for not moving fast enough. It was then I turned and walked away, I didn't want to hurt her she had been through so much pain and I don't want to add to that pain. Let Faith be happy even it was not with me. She doesn't need me any more.

Faith's POV

I never saw that look on Bosco's face it was sad and angry but the anger was not directed at me no it was directed at Miller for getting in his way for what I don't know. I invited everyone from the third watch and they all phoned and said there coming everyone except Bosco, so I phoned Davis back and asked him to go and see Bosco ask him if he was coming. Ty called back and told me that Bosco is gone Mustang still parked but no trace of him it's like he dropped off the face of the earth. I started to worry, I remember the sad, pained look and his hand clutching something and then it clicks he wanted to tell me something, maybe he wanted to marry me, maybe that's why he gave me that far away look when he saw the engagement ring. Then it hits me that Bosco loved me and I just shatter what little hope he had. OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE. I phoned Ty back and told him we have to find Bosco before he dose something bad.

Bosco's POV

They never found me, and for that I'm glad I didn't want to be found I don't want Faith to see me like I am know, shit I don't even know what I look like I've been on this bridge for awhile staring down at it's black deeps and when I think I can jump I lose what wits I have and go back to the red truck I bought. I all ways wanted to drive a truck but no money well I've saved money and now I have my truck but not the woman I wanted all my adult life. I've decided to go to the wedding I want to see her maybe it will give me the push I need to live and what I'm doing is to easy and I'll move on, but some how I don't think it will help. I make it to the church and I can't move myself to go in, I can't stand the fact it's not me beside Faith. That bastard thinks that he has everything he just moved faster because he was scared of me getting in to the picture, I hate that bastard, I hate Miller more than that asshole Christopher. I light a cigarette and sit on the hood of my truck, I stare at the church doors and I image what you look like, the sun shining on you making you glow like the angel you are. I felt a tear slide down my face as the bells rang like a clap of thunder making me jump. Then when you and the jag-off walked out of the door I realized I don't want to wonder, I want to disappear never to be seen again. I look up at all the people they are all happy for Faith, I see her smile then look my way, we make eye contact but I break it before she can read into it. The bastard says something to you but you keep looking at me as I wave and get into my truck then drive away out of your life forever. I look back and I see you looking my way but I don't stop I keep driving as I pass the bridge I throw the ring into the river, I don't know how far I've driven but it looks like I'm in Texas or something like that. I don't care. It's just know I feel free, I don't know why but everything feels fresh clean and free.

Faith's POV

I sit at my reception my husband at my side and I'm not happy, I know I've made some horrible mistake because Bosco's gone I somehow pushed him away. My husband said not to worry that he'll be back. But I know he's not coming back. He's never coming back, I know that look Bosco gave me even as brief as it was. Yes he's gone.

Two months later.

For two months now I Faith I have been looking for Bosco but nothing. You see the month before I had a sever chest pain I thought I was having a heart attack but the doctor said nothing was wrong with me then I knew it was a warring a omen that something bad was going to happen. I had to find my friend I knew he was in trouble and I had to find him. I went to one state after another not finding nothing, then I finally found him in California in a hospital. The police said the driver told them he just walked right into traffic, like he wanted to die. The doctor's told me he's luck to have lived this long, like he was waiting for someone. I wanted to see him and they let me. I walked into the room and I saw him all the machines around him just like at Mercy after he took those bullets to save me. I sat down by him and took his hand and whispered his name. He opened his eye's and seen me and cried. He said why are you here, I don't want you to be here.

I knew you were in trouble I had to find you.

Why

I don't want you to be alone.

Did you know I left because I wanted you to be happy, I didn't want you to worry about me.

When you left I was worried that I would never see you again

I caused you so much pain I'm sorry

I'm just glad I found you again so you won't be alone.

I was never alone you were always at my side

Then why did you do what you did you could have come back to New York.

I didn't come back because I loved you, I could I didn't want to see you with Miller, it just hurt to much.

Can I tell you something asked Faith

Yes

I love you too, but I thought you didn't want me that way, I thought I wasn't your type and didn't want to be alone so I accepted Millers proposal. At the wedding after I said I do I relied that night I told you that look you gave me was that of a man hurt of betrayal I relied that you loved me and that your hand was clutched around a engagement ring, I'm so stupid.

No your not stupid Faith I was I should have said something, I should have told you how I felt that I loved you, but I thought you want that bastard Miller, I should have fought harder for you.

It's okay you have me now you don't have to think of Miller, think of me as your wife. You see me in my white dress sunlight streaming into the church making me glow.

Like an angle whispered Bosco

That's right like an angle stammered Faith as her voice cracked.

Faith I love you never forget that

I won't Bosco I'll never forget you.

Be happy Faith, be happy for me

I will, I promise Bosco, I will

I'm glad for you Faith, whispered Bosco

I listened to his heart slow down then nothing, Bosco was gone he died with me at his side. I called Davis, Sully the Swarsky and told them that I had found Bosco only to watch him slowly die, I then said I'm bring him home to New York. Swarsky told me that Bosco was getting full honours from the police and army. I cried all the way back to New York on the plane. When the plane landed and I got off I was surrounded by my friends and when Rose hugged me I broke down again and whispered I'm so sorry Rose.

It's not your fault and my boy never blamed you and neither do I whispered Rose.

Thank you Rose.

I'm just glad you brought home my Maurice so his friends and family had the chance to say good-bye to him. Said Rose.

Me and Rose made the arrangements and a week later we were saying our good byes, I must have cried a thousand tears. When they the 20 gun salute I fletched with every shot and trumpet sounded I cried more. Taps was so mournful to me, I'll never will forget that trumpet never. Several months later I came to visit Bosco's grave, I always smile when I think of all the good times we had and I still cry for him at night and when I look at what it says on the headstone I couldn't agree more.

PROTECTOR OF THE PEOPLE TILL THE END

THE END.

Reviews are all ways a nice thing.


End file.
